Fluffy Waffles
by nurr
Summary: Set of challenges between me and kawaiikirei Challenge 2: Chairs: In which Ed gets small chairs during Roy's parties and he does something about it. [fluff, mild slash, RoyEd]
1. Teddy Bear

**Challenge: Teddy Bear  
Word Count: **400**  
Summary: **In which Ed recieves a teddy bear.**  
Warnings: **Shonen-ai, male/male relationship, foul language/mild cussing, contains (attempted) fluff**. Don't read if you don't like it.  
AN**: This will be the compilation of challenges between me and kawaii-kirei _(go visit my profile for a link to her profile and story, it's also under the same title)_. All of our stories will be Roy/Ed, just 'cause we miss being the FMA fangirls we are, and that she seemed to notice the lack of RoyEd nowadays. I totally miss FMA. Well anyways, read and review!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. Nor do I make any profit out of this. If I did, I'd be a very rich girl, which I'm not. D:

* * *

Edward stared at the small red teddy bear in his hand. 

He knew it was his. After all, there was a note saying 'to Ed' attached to the bear, which was lying innocently on Roy Mustang's desk. Edward knew that life would spring up surprises on the day he comes early to Colonel Bastard's office to report.

The blond never knew that the surprise would come in a package of a _small_ red bear. Which, oddly enough, had small golden buttons as eyes.

Edward knew who could've given this. He twitched a little at the implied insult to his height, and twitched some more when he realized he was going soft at the sudden impulse to bring the small red bear everywhere with him.

Just when he was about to sit down and study the bear further, a pair of gloved hands covered his eyes and a deep voice whispered in his ear, "Like it?"

Edward blushed and knew that Roy was smirking when he said that, adding to his early annoyance of the implied insult from the bear (no matter how cute it was). So the smaller one spun around, and quickly punched the older one, which send the great Flame Alchemist sprawling on the floor.

Ed enjoyed this moment by putting his foot on the older one's, stepping on it very lightly (wouldn't do good for the other to get back problems at an early age). He smirked and said, "That's for calling me small, bastard."

There was a muffled noise coming from Roy's mouth but Ed paid no attention nor did he try to decipher it. Pausing a little to think what to do next, he bent down, and kissed Roy's cheek and said, "Thanks, I liked it."

Edward smiled sweetly at the sprawled man on the floor, not caring if the other could see it or not.

Before he left, Ed picked up the note that was attached to the small red bear, which fell on the floor.

_To Ed,  
_

_With all my heart, I give this to you. Hope you like it.  
_

_Roy_

* * *

Days later, Roy Mustang came to his office and saw a black teddy bear (with black button eyes), sitting innocently at the chair as if it belonged there. Attached to it was a note. Roy just smiled. Amusement and fondness danced around his ebony eyes. 

_Dear Bastard,  
_

_Love you too. _

_Ed_


	2. Chairs

**Challenge: Chairs  
Word Count: **383**  
Summary: **In which Ed gets small chairs during Roy's parties.**  
Warnings: **Shonen-ai, male/male relationship, contains (attempted) fluff**. Don't read if you don't like it.  
AN**: Again, to remind y'all, this is a challenge between me and kawaii-kirei. So go read her story to and review both of them. XP (I can't believe I updated in less than a day.)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did, Roy and Ed would be together and Al would've had his body back in a not so angsty way (no matter how tempting it is).

* * *

He didn't know why, but Edward Elric always got the smallest chair in every private event Roy Mustang ever threw for him and his crew. 

The chair wasn't really so small really. It wasn't small that if a toddler would sit down on it, the child would've looked smaller since the chair was big compared to him. But compared to the other chairs that the others get to sit on, yes, it was small.

It irritated him really. It fit his butt _so_ perfectly well to the point he want to transmute in to something bigger so that it wouldn't remind him of the notion that he was small. Not that he would ever admit it of course (which was also a reason why he didn't transmute it, and also so that Roy wouldn't get to smug about him ever admitting it in an oh-so-subtle way).

Luckily for Ed, only two times had the small-chair incident ever happen, and at those two times, Roy hadn't kissed him senseless yet.

After all, they did say the third one's the charm. And what a charm it was.

When Roy looked at Ed after drinking his wine (they were having a somewhat formal dinner), he never noticed that mischievous glint lurking in the corners of those golden eyes. He also didn't look to see when he heard Ed got up from his chair and leave the table, opting to slice his steak instead. Just about the time when Roy was going to put the piece of steak in his mouth, he felt a heavy weight drop onto his lap.

And he also saw that telltale sign of the blond antenna in his view.

"There, much better," the small alchemist murmured softly, and Roy strained his ears to make out the words. Ed nestled further on his lap and rested his back on the other's chest.

"Fullmetal, what are you doing?" Roy asked, trying to sound slightly annoyed but failed miserably.

The blond cheekily replied, "Sitting on your lap of course."

Roy raised his eyebrow at this, and didn't dwell that the smaller one couldn't see it. He subconsciously smirked. "Oh? Why so?"

"I didn't like my chair and I wanted a new one."

For that night, Roy didn't mind being the chair of one Edward Elric. 


End file.
